


Collars, Cream & Cuddles

by Setokaiva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breastfeeding, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Love, Magic, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Naked Cuddling, Sleeping Together, Stripping, Underage Character, Vaginal Fingering, Victorian, Virginity, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setokaiva/pseuds/Setokaiva
Summary: In a society where demi-humans live as slaves, young kitsune Kysume has just been bought from her 'school' by her first mistress. Ragana, a lady with softer and gentler sensibilities than some who own such servants, is about to bring her back into the safety of her own home. Though their expectations of one another may begin predictably, in the comfy privacy within Ragana's walls, new feelings within both are about to awaken...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Collars, Cream & Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored with Kysume (F-List)  
> Proofread by Fayth85 (Fanfiction)

It was a day like any other. Lazy gray clouds blanketed the sky, keeping the air humid and breezy, and while no rain had fallen since morning, the brick roads in town were still wet and pockmarked with sloppy holes. The street was fairly busy at midday, with scarcely an hour before many shops and institutions closed up. Chatter, footsteps, and the _clip-clop_ of horse hooves filled the air, along with the occasional whistle, or pealing siren off in the distance.

Ragana was well suited for it all, and had been since leaving home. Her chartered carriage was spacious, cushioned, and well-kempt. She was still in crisp lady's attire, with a tastefully full blouse of dark silk that hugged and accentuated her myriad curves. This laid just barely over an ankle-length maxi skirt, made of midnight blue, with stepped tiers embroidered in cloudy gray lace. Her hands and wrists were wrapped in violet satin gloves.

For the dozenth time, she cast a sidelong glance over at the slight form of the red-maned girl next to her. And again, she smiled, thin but earnestly. She was so very young, with a gently bowling face and full, luminous cheeks. Two violet eyes peered out from her bangs, attentive, but she looked down quickly if Ragana met them for more than a second. The girl looked almost like a doll in her white, lace-backed maiden's dress. A pair of tufted, foxlike ears extended from her scalp, flicking at an outside noise once in a while. Her enormous and bushy tail was crossed over her lap, covering her hands protectively.

The more Ragana thought about it, the harder it was to believe how lucky she'd been. Kitsunes were a highly prized breed. Among her first stops in town was Mrs. Hargrave's School for Demi-Humans. It was an old and well-respected institution, which prided itself on teaching, and grooming, those like this girl to be a part of society.

Here, those ears and tail placed her close to the bottom. Demis were less than human—an empirical fact, one that meant she had no legal rights, except as a servant. 'Slave' was a more accurate, yet dirtier term.

She had come in just at the right time, and procured this absolutely adorable prize before anyone else could. Her papers were signed, her schooling declared complete.

Kysume. That was her name. Some would've changed it, as was their right, but after a little bit of thinking, Ragana had decided to keep it.

There was so, _so_ much more to be changed about her than just that, to begin with.

A gruff voice sounded from the front of the carriage, muffled slightly by the partition wall. "Milady, we're almost there. Should I wait for you?"

"Good; and no," she returned. "This is my last stop."

They rolled to a gentle halt in front of her home—a stately, fenced-in manor that reached for a good three stories high, tastefully trimmed with white plaster around the dark hardwood walls. Old, flowering cherry trees were nestled just inside, but the last of their blossoms were almost spent, littering the sidewalk and yard with pinks and off whites.

Ragana easily slipped out of the seat, planting one foot on the ground. Before fully exiting, she turned, beckoning with a smile and her outstretched, downturned palm.

"Hold on, dear," she said soothingly, ready to escort her off.

Throughout most of the journey, Kysume had kept her hands between her legs, and her head bowed. Just as she'd been taught. Even without turning, she could feel her new owner's frequent looks and glances. It was like those eyes were boring into her soul. Worry captivated her more than any joy from getting out of the school at last; fear, even, of doing something wrong, and getting sent _right_ back.

Mrs. Hargrave was very harsh… depending on her mood, of course. She didn't _physically_ discipline so much, but if she deviated from how she'd been taught since she could walk, things got _unpleasant_. When Ragana had signed her papers, it was… one of the few times she'd actually _smiled_. She didn't dare risk going back. That smile would be her last memory of that place. So she prayed.

Kysume swallowed the knot in her throat. "Yes… yes, Mistress."

She looked over, finding Miss Ragana's eyes gleaming fully at her. Obediently, she took the woman's gloved palm with her slim hand, using the other to flatten out her plain dress as she rose.

Ragana, meanwhile, took her last step off the carriage, and held herself regally on the sidewalk. Her long, slender fingers gently clasped the girl's hand, and tugged gently forward, leading the girl forward.

"Step…" she started to whisper; then paused, lips parted.

Leaning forward, she met Kysume halfway instead, sliding her free arm around the girl's small body. Her bushy tail laid softly on her skin, eliciting a breathy trill from her throat.

"Easy, there..." Ragana continued to murmur. She tugged Kysume up, lifting her easily off the seat, and past the sheer drop of the carriage step. It was a simple thing, but she didn't want the girl taking any chance of tripping and falling on the stone slabs below. 

Kysume squeaked in surprise, but didn't squirm or resist. Her legs slipped away from the cushion, followed by a profound drop in her stomach. Used to the shaded carriage interior by now, even the overcast sky made her squint for a moment.

She bumped up against the tall woman. Her cheeks flushed light and pink, and she took a conscious breath to steady herself. Ragana's smell wafted into her sensitive nose; the deep sweetness of flowers, and lavender, too. Like a nice, scented bath.

Ragana didn't linger long, though she was pleased how well the girl was taking it all so far. Dipping her knees a fraction, she laid her down, shoes on the sidewalk, making sure she was stable before releasing her and straightening her own shoulders again.

"There we go." Ragana nodded, mostly to herself.

Leaning past her, she waved to the driver, and he mimicked her gesture. Then he tapped the reins in his hands and urged the horses off, carrying the carriage with them.

Without pausing, she turned back to Kysume, fixing the girl on the spot with a considering look. "Are you scared?" she asked simply.

"I—" Kysume bit her lip. Still blushing, but not daring to look away, she faintly shook her head. But… when Ragana's' face didn't budge, she admitted through quivering lips, "Y… Yes. A… little, just, I-I hope I don't… disappoint you, M-Mistress."

A few seconds slipped by in silence. Ragana's features softened again, and she reached up, giving Kysume a pat on the shoulder. "Good. Honesty is best," she answered. "We have a ways to go, but no need to feel overwhelmed. Feel free to take my hand if you need help, or feel uneasy."

Kysume looked up at her with wide, unblinking eyes. Even that chaste little touch was so _deeply_ affirming. Her heart thrummed strongly, warmth coloring her cheeks.

"You're _mine_ now, understand?" Ragana continued. She beamed, cheeks preening back and violet eyes glimmering. "Your safety and comfort is my responsibility. Same as mine is yours."

"Y-Yes!" Kysume exclaimed, lips spreading out in a wide grin. "Yes, Mistress!"

Her throat tightened up again, and she swallowed her nervousness back down—but couldn't stop the happy little wag of her tail behind her. "I-I'll do my best to be of use to you!"

She was used to her status of being little more than a possession, or an intelligent pet. Her place in life was to aid her owner, whoever that might be, with whatever tasks were assigned to her. Even still... the way the woman talked about safety, and even comfort, did a lot to calm her worrying heart.

Ragana nodded amiably, chortling proudly in her throat. She gave the girl one last squeeze on the collar, then stepped away. Undoing the gate, she led her through, then locked the yard behind them. Her front door was next, and it yielded with a solemn _click_.

The dim midday light spilled into the foyer, a graceful entryway with two doors to either side, two flights of stairs on the walls left and right of the main door, and a high-vaulted ceiling with a glittering glass chandelier hanging high above the floor. Ragana settled into a smooth stride, walking from bare stone onto the gilded red carpet inside.

Creak. She closed the door as soon as they were both in. "Follow me," she beckoned, and led Kysume up the leftmost set of stairs.

The old wood protested noisily under their feet, though the thick strip of carpeting leading through the center helped to muffle the worst of it. The steps were shortly-spaced, thankfully, easy enough for Kysume to get up; but then, they were built with big families that had children in mind. Ragana praised the makers' forethought, all the way up to the second floor landing.

Kysume followed along dutifully, and quiet as a mouse. Even her flicking tail had slowed. Her eyes wandered freely, getting glimpses of well-furnished rooms they passed by. She held onto her mistress' hand for support when they reached the stairs, even though she was used to them due to her grooming. This place was just so… _big._ So unfamiliar. Being close to the woman's fresh, relaxing scent… it helped. So much.

Once they began ascending, though, she started to really appreciate other smells—and lack thereof. No stench of horses from the roads. No acrid stink from smog or smoke. Even at the school, people who came in to bring food or to appraise her and the other children _always_ smelled at least a little like that.

This house… yes, _house_. No one else came in here. No smells or sounds except what her new mistress wanted in. Which meant… Kysume _herself_ was a desired addition to that delicate sensory balance. That realization brought a brave little surge of pride to her heart, and she tightened her grip on Ragana's hand just a little bit more.

Once they crested the last stair, Ragana paused just long enough to ensure the girl was alright. Then she turned to the left, walking with purposeful steps down a dark, wallpapered hallway. Elegant doors lined either wall, with only a single window at the far end. She focused on one particular rectangle amidst them all, and smiled when they reached the door.

It opened into a sweet-smelling interior, fully and lushly carpeted, with a king-sized bed dominating the far wall. Twin windows with drapes partially opened let in some light, but it was still dim enough for her tastes. Despite there being ample furniture, there was a wealth of empty space around the floor to move.

Kysume tightened her fingers subtly, readying herself for whatever her mistress wanted her to do. When they stepped into the room together, though, she _sniffed._

And she _smiled._

Ragana's scent was everywhere. Warm and floral, touches of lavender, even some faint spicy scent coming from the bedsheets. It swam into her senses, bringing a heady, vacant smile to her face.

This whole place felt safe. Like… _home._

A sharp clearing of a throat broke her reverie. Kysume's head snapped up, and she blinked at Ragana's expectant face.

"Climb onto the bed, dear," Ragana spoke in a soft, yet commanding tone.

Regrettably, yet without jerking, Kysume released her hand. This time, she didn't fight the nervous knot in her throat, and instead silently and swiftly walked over to the edge of the enormous bed. Just one look told her it was a bit too tall for her. But she kicked off her shoes anyway, and then bent in a half-crouch.

"Hya!" She jumped, awkwardly flopping on the edge of the mattress. But it was enough. Grunting with effort, she swung her knees up, one by one, gathering them underneath her. Her tail swished and flicked, _wapping_ the sheets to either side of her dress.

Finished, she let out an exultant breath. Kysume turned, kicking her legs out over the edge, dangling against the side. She smiled shyly at Ragana, and said, "Sorry for the, uhh… ungracefulness, mistress."

"It's alright, dear," Ragana answered, smiling gently. She took off her own shoes, leaving them by the door in a neat pair. Her gloves came off just as easily, though she set those aside on a waiting table.

A few easy strides forward brought her to the bed's edge, though she paused a moment to sigh in relief at the soft carpet hugging her bare toes.

Humming in her throat, she lazily tilted her head, perusing Kysume's adorable face at different angles. "Let me look at you..." she purred, reaching both hands up—one lovingly cupping the girl's cheek, the other rising higher, her fingers lacing softly through her lustrous red hair. The ends of a couple reached the root of her tufted ear, lightly teasing the stark reminder that she wasn't entirely human.

"Be a good girl..." Ragana breathed, wafting close onto her face, "...and take off your dress for me, please?"

Kysume nodded, humming 'mm-hm' to get around the tight ball seizing her throat and shaking her chin. But she still smiled, all while she reached behind herself, and plied at the knots of her dress with her little fingers. She had practice with this, thankfully, and managed to undo them easily.

It was another thing entirely to do it while _much larger_ hands were… so softly… caressing her face. Her eyes quivered, going glassy and unfocused. _Especially_ with the tender pokes at her sensitive ears.

" _Mmn…_ " she murmured quietly, shivering with the little washes of pleasure her touch triggered. Both her ears flicked and swiveled unconsciously, but nothing obstructed that long, slender touch.

She leaned into it. Surrendering her head to wherever the pressure of those fingers nudged, Kysume pressed against them still. Occasionally, such a strong pulse would hit her that her eyes lidded completely. A soft _purr_ ebbed from her throat, and her tail swished, slowly and gently across the sheets.

Kysume didn't quite understand why her new owner wanted her dress off. But she wasn't going to question it, either. She was raised to obey orders, and without even realizing it, her fingers had kept up their steady untying and tugging apart of each knot in turn.

Ragana beheld the girl's obedience, in her eyes and her movements both. But it was even more than that. Her flicking tail was the perfect example. _Bat, bat, bat. Swish, swish._ That meant Kysume was happy. She'd learned that already, from the moment she'd first bought and signed for her, binding her forever. It was such an adorable quirk, no matter if it disturbed the delicately-made sheets.

With each knot that slid free, more and more of the girl's little white chemise nightshirt just underneath came into view. Ragana glanced down, smiling in warm approval.

"You're a very sweet girl, you know?" she cooed softly.

Her hand smoothed over to cup her chin, and gently turned it upwards. She breathed, making her chest rise gently in her own dress. It ended in a soft puff past her lips, wafting out over Kysume's face.

She followed shortly after, leaning in close... and planting a warm, tender kiss upon her lips.

Kysume's cheeks _erupted_ in scarlet, and the warm violets of her eyes shot wide open. A purr turned to a whimper in her throat, trembling out from her mouth.

Her heart pounded like a drum. She didn't know _how_ to kiss. Or _why_ she was being kissed!

But she held still. Kysume even nudged her lips forward, trying to match her mistress' movements. It was little more than brushing them together, her tiny little mouth eclipsed by the much taller woman's lips. She looked back into her attentive gaze, searching and searching for any sign it was wrong. All she wanted to do was _do it right._

Ragana, meanwhile, kept her head slightly higher as a gesture of authority, yet still restrained herself. She brought nothing but her own plush, rosy petals into play. Kysume's first kiss deserved gentleness, and lots and lots of patience.

In time, she felt the girl nuzzle shyly back. Her breath trilled warmly over Ragana's face. The woman's eyes sparkled, and she rewarded Kysume with another tender scritch behind her sensitive ears.

When she saw the kitsune's eyes begin to slacken, she knew her courage was growing. She really was a good girl, so eager to please… almost to a fault. Ragana was glad for that, but even more for how easily she seemed to adapt. A desire to obey should not include a fear to try. 

By the time Ragana felt the kiss was enough, Kysume's eyes were set in a warm, half-lidded haze. She was also back to purring—a vibrating warmth so sweet that Ragana was sorely tempted to use her tongue right there. But she mercifully held back, longingly pulling off of the kitsune's lips with a quiet _smooch._

A spot of wetness remained behind, and Ragana lingered to nudge it off with the shelf of her upper lip. "Hmhm... " she chortled, pulling back with a wide grin. "Wonderful…"

Kysume gazed back in quiet rapture, barely moving. Her tail was back to its calm swish-swash, though, and she managed to match her mistress with a light, airy smile of her own. _Mistress liked her kissing!_ Bliss. Belonging. Those feelings twirled and cocooned around her already-warm heart, making her want to leap up and sing.

She followed Ragana's movements slowly, how she took a calm step to the side, and drew her long-fingered hand and soft palm down her chin and resting on her opposite cheek. Kysume leaned into it easily, still smiling, excitedly wondering what would happen next.

Ragana's taller legs meant she came up over the edge of the bed, and she used the advantage to set herself down right next to Kysume's form. Though her descent was gentle, her weight still depressed the mattress a bit, almost sending her spilling into the woman's side. As it was, Kysume's constantly flicking tail now _wapped_ her mistress on the hips, but the woman didn't seem to mind it at all.

Ragana relished her little fluttering eyes, the subtly blushing cheeks. Oh, such a perfect girl. She hummed wordlessly, looking down to follow the line of her dress slipping to just on her slim shoulders. By now, Kysume had untied her dress enough that the knots were all but gone. Pleased, she slid her hands away, but longingly, not so much releasing her head as they did trail down her neck to rest on her collarbone.

She gripped the loose ends of the girl's maiden dress, and tugged them away, laying open the simple sheath of fabric underneath and her bare arms to either side.

"Wait right there..." she urged, tapping a finger on Kysume's elbow. Finishing with her dress down to the hips, Ragana snuck one hand around, gently lifting the girl up by the rear enough to pull it down from underneath.

The girl giggled lightly meanwhile, twitching and letting out a subdued squeal when she was lifted up. Ragana easily pulled her dress all the way off after that, tugging it over her slender calves and scrunched toes.

Her first proper look at the kitsune's body was a true treat. Her skin was smooth and unblemished, not a tan line or bruise to be seen. Just soft, supple skin and budding curves from her head and down past her pinched-together thighs.

Finished, she held the graceful white dress up in her hands for a moment, before folding it once, and setting it aside on the sheets.

"Mistress has a very important present for you, Kysume."

Ragana turned back, eyes glimmering with purpose. She dug a hand into a pocket of her dress blouse, pulling forth a little black box with golden trim.

Her thumb popped the lid, revealing a bright red, fluffy velvet collar. There was even a loop for including a leash, but that could come into play later.

"Red collars are for _good_ girls," she crooned, taking it out of the box with her free hand. "The ones who are the most obedient. You were very good to take that dress off for me without even asking why. That's why you get this... and not the _black_ one."

Leaving that slightly ominous thought to hang in the air, Ragana leaned in, the velvet ring held in her fingers. She placed it easily around the girl's slim neck, and then clipped it together, fastening it soft and secure.

"W-Well... Mistress must have a reason!" Kysume spoke up as she worked, sitting bright and perky in her simple cotton undergarments. "I figured... I would find out what it was soon enough, and since I would do what Mistress asks of me anyways... there wasn't much point in asking outright... if that makes sense?"

Just minutes ago, speaking so much at once would have felt too awkward. Not like _this._ This total comfort, the… _safety._ She looked up lovingly at Ragana, holding still as her collar was fastened. She was alone with Mistress, and her mistress loved her and how she obeyed. Her anxiety from leaving the school seemed so distant, now, like it couldn't even touch her.

Ragana tilted her head, smiling bemusedly. "Mmhmm...!" she purred, nodding proudly. "You're right! I knew what I wanted, from the moment I brought you home. This… is part of your new life, Kysume…"

Her fingers tugged at the padded velvet collar, making sure it was good and tight. With that on, she looked every bit the realization of her years of grooming. The ideal, adoring pet.

Except... she still needed proper lessons.

Leaving one hand to rest on the girl's collar, she lazily drew her other up once more, palming up her neck and to her chin. Holding her head steady, leaning in to look comfortably, yet deeply into the girl's eyes... Ragana's own began to glow.

"When I say the magic word... 'Playtime'... here is what you will do." The fingertips upon her collar shimmered, reacting to her words.

"You... will turn... into my good, sweet, adoring little pet." Thrum. With the sentence spoken, the collar hummed, imbued with magic.

"Pets don't wear clothes, of course... so the first thing you'll do... is take off any you have." Thrum. Another vibrating pulse. The hand cupping Kysume's chin gently squeezed.

"Then... unless I tell you to, you won't speak a single word." Thrum. "If you try to speak, just mewl... or croon... or make another noise, instead." Thrummm. A more powerful rumble shook through the collar, trembling gently against the girl's neck.

Kysume's violet eyes stared attentively back. She didn't nod. Her smile slackened, all the better for her to listen closely. Again, she didn't quite understand what her Mistress was telling her, but was doing her best to remember the commands... take off clothes, don't talk... more or less behave like an animal? She nudged her head against Ragana's hand, trying to show that she understood.

Satisfied, Ragana carefully, slowly disengaged her hands. The collar around Kysume's neck remained, still as red and tight as ever. She settled her palms in her lap, watching the girl's expression. A sly smile crossed her lips.

"Playtime."

The bottom fell out from under Kysume's mind. She jolted in place, and her breath came out in a ragged sigh. Her eyes threatened to roll up in her head, but closed quick and tight instead. Even her tail paused its constant shifting.

When she opened her eyelids again, the first thing Kysume felt was the overpowering pressure of a command rumbling through her collar. She jolted again, this time into a flurry of activity—gripping the hem of her chemise in both hands to all but tear it up off her shoulders. Kysume felt a rewarding nudge in her consciousness as soon as it was gone, and without pausing, she writhed back over the bed while tugging her panties off the same way.

Only then did the burdensome pressure of the command yield, fulfilled. Warmth and bliss flooded into its place, tingling all over her bare, pristine body. Kysume raised herself up to attention, sitting on the edge of the bed, and looking gleefully across to her mistress.

" _Yipp!_ " she squealed, whatever word she may have thought of leaving as a happy bark.

Ragana preened, her cheeks and smile excitedly tight. Watching the change was euphoric. It was so powerful, the charm that gently but insistently compelled the girl, pushing her to do exactly as asked. There was only a second where she couldn't see Kysume's face as she pulled her chemise off, but as soon as it was gone, her warm gaze beheld the total trust and adoration shining back at her.

Naked from head to toe. Bright, luminous skin. Lush, soft curves yet to truly bud. Freely whipping tail and perked ears, attentive stance ready to serve.

" _Wonderful!_ " exclaimed Ragana, _clapping_ her palms together. "You're a _beautiful_ pet, Kysume... we're going to have so much fun together!"

Full of nervous energy, and the thrill of triumph, Ragana pulled her legs up and gathered them beneath her. Now it was her turn. As she watched the girl, Ragana began undoing her blouse. This one had far fewer ties or buttons, and so she settled it off her curves with practiced ease.

"Now," she started, "Crawl on all fours... go around the bed, dear. Get a feel for it. Show me how flexible you are!"

Kysume purred happily at the praise, squirming excitedly in her seat. Stray thoughts _did_ pass through her mind; why her owner was stripping, too, for one…

But then the force of another command seized hold of her, and this time, she welcomed it without so much as blinking.

"Yipp yipp!" she barked, and turned around, pulling her legs up and launching herself into a crawl! Her well-rounded rump swayed in the air, followed back and forth by every happy wag of her tail.

The bedding was _very_ soft, hugging her hands and knees and toes. And it wasn't too cold, either, not like the utilitarian beds at Hargrave's. And there was _so much space!_ She easily turned a corner, clambering naked across the blanket at an eager, yet steady pace to get used to the uneven ground.

Ragana watched her new pet proudly, doing her happy crawl around the edge of the bed, forming only a tiny depression anywhere she went. Seeing that delightful crimson fluff of her tail and hair, she thought of how perfect it'd been that her collar was the same color. Like it was meant to be.

She finished with her blouse, and also unclipped and slid her skirt down to her knees. Gently folding it backwards, she laid the black next to Kysume's white dress. All that was left was her underwear and her lacy midnight blue bra—and her fingers were already moving towards that, too. But midway there, after Kysume completed a full circuit, Ragana paused.

"Sit!" she ordered.

Kysume stopped. Without even looking confused, she gathered her knees up, propping her little frame into the air. She held her hands in front of her like begging paws, palms downturned to her waist.

"Yipp!" Kysume cried out, beaming adoringly at her mistress. _Womp-womp_ went her tail, slapping against the sheets.

Ragana chortled helplessly. Oh, she was just too precious. She couldn't wait any longer.

Slowly, she withdrew her hands, leaving her bra on… for now. "C… cuh, hehe!... nn…" Ragana tried to speak, but excited giggling broke her words apart. It didn't help that Kysume kept grinning and making little croons and yips, all with her ears fully perked and attentive. Ragana clenched her teeth, and forcibly swallowed.

She blushed faintly as she raised her hand, wagged her fingers, and spoke, "Come!"

Kysume practically lunged forward, hands slapping the mattress. She obediently shimmied her knees and crawled, reaching Ragana in no time at all. Her back arched up, those innocently trusting eyes gazing up to hers.

Ragana's hands eagerly received the girl, touching her warm cheeks. Kysume's lips shot open, but what might have been another bark ended as a quiet, pleased little croon.

"Good girl…" Ragana cooed, smiling warmly back. Her long, dexterous fingers spread out to fold around Kysume's head. Ten points of contact threaded through her silky red hair, rolling freely around her ears, and pressing and squeezing her scalp.

The little foxgirl trembled happily. Her features softened, cheeks slackening in submission. For a second, it even looked like her eyes might close… but she kept them open, and full of love.

Her mistress's masterful touch made her ears _flick_ whenever she found a sweet spot. Little happy tingles of pleasure danced through her skin, too, and some even ran down her neck.

Kysume's throat rumbled in a peaceful, contented purr. And when she did that, she could feel the comforting pressure of the velvet collar hugging her neck. It gladdened her heart even more than her mistress' kindness, knowing she could _only_ do right things when she was like this. _Good girl._ Yes. Just hearing those words made her heart leap with joy!

The fingers rubbing Kysume's scalp gradually trended lower, yet did not cup the back of her head. They traced the soft lines of her neck, and settled loosely on her collarbone.

Ragana, having gotten her tittering fit mostly under control, took only a moment to speak her next command. "Roll over."

Kysume ducked her head, and gently twisted sideways. She fell in a tumble, gently hitting the mattress with a light _pomf!_ Feet propped on the surface, hands splayed haphazardly at her sides, she peered up across Ragana's chest.

Ragana's hands descended with sinister purpose. She grappled Kysume's vulnerable belly, and brushed her fingertips over at high speed!

" _Waaoof!!_ " the girl squealed. Her body convulsed, legs squirming and arms flailing. " _Haaip-nnh haha! Yipp-ah-ha-haan!_ " Kysume laughed helplessly, eyes slamming shut. She tumbled onto her side, but the fingers kept ferociously striking all her ticklish spots!

She kicked and squirmed and cried out. Her bushy tail occasionally slapped Ragana's arms, only seeming to egg her on further. Kysume kicked out with her legs like a dog, both in the air and seething against the blankets.

The leader of the sudden tickle assault couldn't stop grinning. Ragana's mirthful eyes drank in the sight of the naked, writhing girl. Her laughs and happy yelps were a _wonderful_ treat. Rubbing her pet's tender belly showed her in so many ways how good she was. How safe she felt now with her.

For the better part of a minute, Ragana tickled and teased her, until she'd given up and curled around her stroking hands in a fetal position. Slowly, she came to a stop. Kysume panted for breath, moaning out in her soft little voice.

"Hmhmhm…!" Ragana chortled, deeply satisfied. She gave her one last little touch with her palm on her belly, and Kysume squirmed, mewling plaintively. But then, Ragana mercifully pulled away.

She paused, herself, sucking in a slow and deep breath. It passed as half sigh, half deep, considering hum. Looking over the curled-up girl, it didn't take long to come to a decision.

Ragana spread out her hands. One snaked down past her thighs, tenderly squeezing a leg. She enfolded Kysume's back in her other, and gently lifted, picking the girl up off the bed.

Her attention briefly shifted, this time to the head of the bed. Ragana shimmied over, careful not to jostle her pet too much. Once she reached the safety of the pillows, she settled in, resting her back comfortably on the headboard.

Kysume's eyes had opened at some point after the tickle attack was over. She gazed up in a dazed sort of way, loosely following her mistress' movements. Her chest rose and fell smoothly, recovering her breath.

Ragana settled Kysume down into the nest of her lap, laying sidelong with her rump down between her legs to the mattress. Her long tail scrunched up around her, laying halfway against her and the bed. Her feet hung freely, and her back leaned on either of Ragana's thighs. The hands embracing her then slid away, leaving her leaning cozily in the nook made around the woman's body.

For a long moment, Kysume just breathed. Easily, this time. The tenderness from all that tickling was fading from her chest. Her eyes were turned upwards, but they were glassy and unfocused. It was easier to focus on _smelling_ her mistress than it was to see her, from here.

In fact, she thought she understood why her mistress had taken off almost everything, now. Kysume's keen, kitsune nose picked up a _lot_ more rich, heady smells coming from all that bare, beautiful skin!

"Mmnh…" she murmured. Her lips tugged back in a dreamy smile.

Kysume _breathed._ Deep, warm trails of floral sweetness bathed her senses. She quietly nuzzled her cheek into the woman's creamy thigh, trying to be as close to it as possible. That was her owner's smell. Her kind, caring owner who liked her kisses, who laughed and played with her. Even amidst all the excitement, breathing it in calmed her down. In a gentle, smooth kind of way.

It was more than that, too. This close, her ears even picked up the subtle beating of her mistress' heart. Powerful, yet tender, the evenness of it also settled her nerves. It was like listening to the ticking of a clock. She'd done that before, to fall asleep on rough nights. What would it be like… to do that with her mistress' heartbeat, she wondered?

Kysume nearly forgot about everything else, right up until those long fingers came back around to touch her midriff again. The kitsune reflexively twitched, holding her breath.

Her mistress gave an airy, good-natured chuckle. "No tickling this time, my pet. I have a much better thing in mind."

Four different ways of asking what she meant ran through her head, but the only thing that came out was a muffled "Mrow?"

One of the hands traveled downwards, trending over—no, _between_ her legs. On impulse, Kysume nudged them open a bit more. Was she going to lift her again? Feeling those fingers brush right on her innermost thigh, she blinked. There was nothing there but— 

A shuddering gasp _tore_ from her throat. Ragana's fingertips slid along her flower, two points of friction rubbing the skin. No, _more._ Deeper than skin.

Kysume clenched her body tightly, riding out the tingling wave of goodness blossoming from the touch. It was just like when she'd handled her scalp and ears, but better.

" _Mmmnh!... mmr… nn!..._ " And because it was better, her pleased, breathy cries were even louder.

Ragana slipped the leading ends of both fingers gently through Kysume's petals, and smiled even more warmly at the buck of her little hips that resulted. Her touch met with warmth, and came away wet with glistening fluids.

Though the girl was young, her tight folds could still snugly wrap around her. Her tunnel, all her lush and sensitive nerves, even her womb beyond—all of it was already fully developed.

That had plenty to do with her nature as a demi-human. Kitsunes, especially, were bred to be ideal slaves of pleasure. They became fertile early, and were able to take almost any seed. Even if they didn't consciously know about lewd activities, a total innocent like Kysume would always respond to the slightest hint of pheromones, and years of instinct would kick in accordingly—to trust, submit, and be bred.

She pushed her touch in even deeper, and right on cue, Kysume _gasped,_ and arched her back up. Ragana adjusted her wrist, turning her fingers into a natural hook, brushing all along the girl's sex. So much friction elicited a constant string of cries, yelps, and moans out from the little fox.

Then it was _her_ turn to be surprised. Kysume pinched down with her thighs, and flicked her tail up, capturing her wrist squarely in front of that shining pink valley. The added tightness and resistance didn't stop her hand, which kept on burrowing, in and out, ravishing her mewling pet.

Ragana gave a deep croon of both love and amusement. "Oh? You want more...?" she cooed airily. "Let me hear you _scream,_ dear…"

She plunged.

Her fingers slid all the way through, before even the girl's tightness threatened to tire her out. Still, she had plenty of room left to flex, teasingly rubbing at that magical little spot right on the roof of Kysume's tunnel.

Kysume's desperate pants and cries shot up in intensity. Every touch amplified the waves of pleasure quaking through her flesh. She shook like a leaf, bucking her hips and pushing against her mistress's leg whenever she arched her back.

Somewhere above those probing fingers, she felt the pressure of a knot tightening itself. Growing hotter and stronger by the second.

Too much. It was _too much._

Uncertainty began to grip her pounding heart. She couldn't control it, it just _kept going._ Unable to speak, her face contorted in a frown, and she looked pleadingly up at—

The knot _broke._

" _...Nnaaaaaohh!!!_ ♥"

Blindingly intense ecstasy blossomed from within her belly. It swept through her core, down her legs and up her back, drowning out everything else. Kysume moaned in utter helplessness, all breath screaming from her pleasure-gripped lungs as fast as she gasped.

Beautiful, agonizing time slipped slowly by while Kysume experienced her very first orgasm. Her bucking and quivering eventually stilled, but left her a limp, mewling wreck.

Ragana drew her tired, tenderly aching fingers away. They dripped with warm, sweetly fragrant juices. A quick glance revealed she'd leaked some spots onto the blanket, too, but it was a small sacrifice for what she'd been able to give her.

Opening her lips, she tucked them up to the knuckles inside, licking and suckling off Kysume's nectar.

"Mmm…" Ragana hummed, deep and soulful, at the dazzling burst of lewd taste on her tongue.

Soon after, she withdrew them, and brought that hand down to gently cradle Kysume's cheek. Her eyes were shut, but not squeezed. "You may speak freely now, my pet," she said, low and calmly.

Kysume felt a light rush of clarity sweep over her consciousness, like recalling a pleasant memory. It took a long moment, but Kysume eventually cracked open her eyes. Her breath was the easiest thing to recover, but her sense of bodily control was utterly shaken. She could hardly move at all without her nerves buzzing.

"W… what…?" she started.

Her mistress tutted, silencing her. "First… tell me what you felt, dear. _How_ it felt…"

The kitsune blinked in disbelief. How it felt.

_How it felt?!_

"I felt…" Kysume paused, sucking in a shivering breath. Her eyelids quivered, but did not close. "Scared… a-and… _amazing._ "

Mistress's face remained attentive, that gentle smile still shining down upon her. She nodded, and said, "Go on."

Breath. Stars above, just… she needed breath. It was hard enough to consciously control her diaphragm when her entire body kept buzzing like this!

"I… h-had. Had n-no control…" she continued, her voice a wavering, almost frightened murmur. Thankfully, she could still hear Mistress's heartbeat. Its steady regularity gave her just the pillar she needed to focus on.

"I-It was… the best thing I… I've… evve, ever felt," Kysume admitted, feeling a bit more strength coming back to her. "Just… it kept coming… m-my body, like… I was being squeezed…"

She felt something soft and tender envelop her hand, lying limply at her side. Mistress's fingers. They closed around her palm, holding her gently.

"M… Mistress…" she sighed, blinking away a tear from her eyes. Even though salt stung her vision, she could still make out Ragana's face gazing from above. And she smiled. It was a wary, but honest turn, and she welcomed it onto her lips.

She took in a slow, deep breath, this time. "I… it made me feel so _happy._ Knowing… _you_ did that. I was so scared, too, but… I-I knew it'd be okay."

Ragana's mouth parted open. She blinked, holding her gaze tightly on the kitsune's bliss-stricken face. Words failed her. It was all she could do in that moment to just keep on holding her, caressing her soft cheek and vulnerable little hand.

"Darling…" she eventually murmured, once her own breath settled through her fluttering heart. "You're saying… you _trust_ me, don't you?"

It was such a simple thing, in theory… but in principle? Hardly anything was more important to her. She was a mistress. That much was true. But…

Kysume's slowly growing smile broke through the stirring fog in her thoughts. "...Yes," she replied. Her tail, nearly limp all this time, flicked lazily to the side. Many hairs came away damp with her own juices.

"You… could have hurt me, couldn't you?… M-Mistress...?" she asked, in a pointed kind of way. "And… I think you didn't hurt, o-on purpose… because you wanted… Oh… I… I've never felt that good before…"

Her voice cracked with joy towards the end, and Ragana felt her lips grinning outward to match. Warmth blossomed in her eyes, and she blinked, casting the would-be tear into a gentle haze over her vision. She took a slow, gentle breath, taking in the girl's lingering scent.

"You're right," she answered, simple yet profound. "I would never hurt you, darling… I did that to you because I _love_ you."

Kysume's heart leapt in a soaring surge of joy.

With barely a pause, Ragana continued. "I want you to feel _truly_ safe. I... _want_ you to trust me."

The kitsune squeezed her eyes shut, unable to keep blinking away the happy tears. Words welled up in her throat, but were cut off by a sudden fit of sniffles wracking her chest. She tensed up, doing her best to keep the heaving controlled. Even though her voice was silent, she still managed to beam a faintly toothy smile at what she hoped was her mistress's face.

Love? That was a… a _beautiful_ word. She'd never thought it would work like _this._ Or with _herself, **at all.**_ All her life, she'd been taught that she had _one_ destiny—but never thought much about _who_ it'd be with.

Kysume would have been okay just being what she was groomed to be. Knowing that, her greatest and most treasured dreams had always been those where she'd do a good job, and it'd be for a master or mistress that accepted her. That smiled at her. Who held and kissed her and didn't care if sometimes she cried.

It was all a dream come true.

Her throat burning with tightness, Kysume buried her face against the woman's abdomen. She sobbed quietly, tired from emotional exhaustion. Even as she did that, the hand cupping her face never left. She let herself be held, pouring out her heart against her mistress' body.

Ragana found the embrace deeply comforting. Feeling her heaving sobs awakened new feelings within her—warm, motherly feelings. It was a part of her she'd wanted to nurture, but rarely had the chance to express.

Almost as soon as Kysume leaned in, she very carefully moved her hands again, and picked the girl up. This time, it was simply to raise up her back, while she closed her own thighs, letting her rest upright in her lap. Where she could settle her cheek against her chest, and listen as close as possible to the beating of her heart.

Ragana one-handedly reached behind her, and finished the work of untying her bra. One quiet click later, and her soft, expansive breasts spilled comfortably forth, blooming up against the foxgirl's face.

Kysume twitched. She gave a plaintive sniffle, but didn't frown. Rather, she nudged quietly into the revealed swathe of Ragana's chest, not quite knowing what to do.

"Kysume?" Ragana whispered softly, sweeping her palm gently over the girl's shoulder.

Shuddering at the tension even _that_ touch caused in her chest, Kysume gave an asking murmur back. "Nn…?"

"This'll get easier to relax from…" her now-free hand craned around, briefly palming the underside of one of her breasts, "...if you drink what's inside these."

Kysume stared at the pale mounds in wonder. "Drink…?" She looked them over quizzically, trying to see what she meant. Everything about them was soft and solid, except for a little pink bump on either one.

Cautiously, Kysume folded her lips around the first little nub she saw.

Nothing happened. She blinked, almost glancing up to Ragana for direction. But instinct made her try one last thing, and so she sucked in her cheeks—

A warm splash of liquid sprayed out onto her tongue. She blinked again, features opening wide in awe. The taste was sweet and full, just like milk, but better than _any_ she was used to.

She suckled eagerly, taking in the milk in smooth, easy gulps.

Something about it eased her tired nerves. It was just the simple act of suckling, of being this close to her mistress, hearing her heartbeat and drinking freely from her breast. Her mistress wouldn't let anything happen to her, which meant nothing could touch her. She was finally safe.

Ragana enfolded her arms slowly around Kysume, one over her shoulders, the other on her lower back. There, she held her loose, but close, only moving just enough to feel her youthful skin brush on hers.

Ah. _Ahh..._ It... was coming. Ragana's lips shuddered to release a light, heady croon, just as Kysume's tugged at her oh-so sensitive nipple. Immediately, she felt a tender release of pressure, a relaxed opening to her deep well of warm, sweet milk. It ran smooth and free, yielding to the eager suction, pouring gently into her waiting mouth.

Ragana gently tightened her lower arm, securing her, running her belly almost flush against hers. Her other hand found the girl's red-maned scalp, cupping it lovingly from behind, just barely teasing at her ears above.

Kysume drew in another helping of milk, swallowing it easily. And another. And another. Her suckling became ever more eager, even though the rest of her body didn't want to do anything but just lay there in Ragana's lap.

Her tail did move, though. It rose, drawing up behind her, before falling back down again. It was less of a wag, and more of a tired little flop.

A pleasant heaviness settled onto her eyelids, and Kysume didn't fight it. Closing them, she relied purely on feel, pressing her little hands even tighter into the cozily soft breast to try and get more milk to nurse from.

And it was starting to work. Her nerves had been terribly raw after going through the quaking bliss those fingers had brought her.

Ragana felt it all the way down to her heart. Kysume's purring shuddered softly through her chest, rumbling up her skin. All of it accentuated her innocent beauty, the warmth of her obedient and adoring love.

"Hmmm... hmhm... nnm..." Ragana cooed, hummed and sighed with every little suckle of her lips. Occasionally, her eyes followed the happy swish of that bushy tail, wapping the mattress or her legs at random.

Her fingers tenderly scritched behind Kysume's ears, a little reward for her finding out the joy of her breasts. Then, they slid back down, and touched firmly on the velvet collar snug around her neck. Here, she also felt Kysume swallow, her throat buoying up and down, sucking down eager helpings of milk into her belly.

It was a long, wonderfully quiet moment. Kysume's gentle purrs, and Ragana's occasional croon or hitched breath were the loudest noises on the bed. She let the girl nurse in peace, with the only change being Kysume switching to Ragana's other breast after a while of suckling the first.

Her own eyes slackened not long into this, sliding shut. Ragana let her hands go slack, resting easily on the slender form clasped to her chest.

Breathing had never felt this easy. Despite Kysume's licks sending happy thrills through her body, she fell into a smooth, steady pattern where all those little touches blended into the comfy haze sweeping into her thoughts.

She'd done a good thing. No, _more_ than that. It was _honest._ Ragana hadn't needed to rely on fear, let alone an actual control spell. Kysume came to _her,_ accepted _her._

For Kysume herself, by the time she felt good and sated, the persistent afterglow from her body's strange squeezing and pulsing earlier had faded enough to where she could actually enjoy it. Her lips were tired, still, and she had to consciously work her jaw to pull them longingly off the teat trapped between.

It was so hard not to give in to the pleasant weakness suffusing her. To not simply fall forward and rest her forehead on that soft, plush mound. But she managed, all thanks to the courage and deep well of strength she found smoldering within herself, now.

Kysume crawled upwards, clambering up her mistress' body, propping up on her knees. Frowning at her closed eyes and open lips, she nudged her chin up against the woman's cheek.

"Mistress?" she whispered.

Slowly, Ragana stirred. Her eyelids flickered, and a quiet croak left her throat. Her glossy and unfocused gaze opened up onto her face.

Kysume smiled the warmest, most honest smile she'd ever felt. Her own deep violets glimmered happily, still a bit wet with tears. Both cheeks yielded back, allowing a smooth line to form with her lips.

Her mistress seemed to awaken to the moment a bit more. She quirked a slightly shaky smile back. "Yes, dear?" she murmured.

Kysume nuzzled into the crook of the woman's neck, gliding her lips over a swathe of tender flesh. "Mm…" she purred. "M'... 'y belly's happy..."

Ragana's chest shook with a gentle, voiceless laugh. Her smile widened to show pearl-white teeth. "How do you feel, Kysume?" she asked, sweeping a hand down to pinch the girl's tail.

"Hehe…" Kysume giggled airily. _Flop_ went the bushy mass behind her, wapping Ragana's wrist. But the rest of her just nuzzled in even closer, chest lying easily on that of her mistress. "I'm tye… tyy-ahhn~..." She broke off, closed her eyes… and let out a deep, full-bodied yawn.

Just hearing that adorable, crooning sound was reward enough, thought Ragana. It was enough to send a comfy little thrill down to her chest… and before she knew it…

"Nnh… ahhho-nn~…" she yawned right back, joining the girl. A good-natured, huffing chuckle followed right on its heels.

Her fingers again found Kysume's scalp, very gently scritching her on her temples and the base of her ears. "You went through a lot for me, dear." Ragana's voice was low, and deeply earnest. "Thank you... " 

Kysume opened her eyes one more time, looking up to her. She was having trouble even holding herself up. But still, she murmured and smiled and cocked her head to receive that calming touch.

"Can we… take a nap?" she spoke up at last, before letting her eyelids droop and her cheek slump down against the soft chest beneath her. "Mm… I'm… _really_ tired."

Ragana sucked in a slow, deep breath. But she'd already made up her mind. Her own emotional exhaustion might not have been as deep, but the sheer _profoundness_ of finding a being as pure, obedient, and trusting as Kysume… no. She could never have been happy with anything less. She saw that, now. All the power she had, the collar, the magic; it meant _nothing._ It _was_ nothing. Making simple puppets was a pitiful, useless exercise that had no meaning. Ragana wouldn't have been worthy of honest trust that way, even from a born-and-bred slave.

That was why she didn't like that word. Why she kept her name. Why she could look her in the eye like this, and really, _truly_ smile.

 _That_ was worth _everything._

"Of course, my dear Kysume…" Ragana whispered back at length. She leaned in, breathing gently out across her face, and gave her one last, loving kiss on her forehead.

She saw her eyes close shut after that. Felt her breathing begin to even out. Already feeling drowsiness settle heavily on her, Ragana let her own lids flicker and droop as well.

Yet, she wasn't quite done. She gently adjusted her hands, holding Kysume by the shoulder and small of her back.

Then, she rolled over. The girl hardly stirred, partly due to how careful Ragana was to shimmy her way into place without jostling her. Coming to an easy, curled-up posture, she folded her knees halfway forward to brush against Kysume's calves.

She let out a quiet, happy purr. Her ears swiveled once or twice, but she didn't need them to hear the strong _thump_ of Ragana's heart. Kysume used the last of her strength to snuggle in, resting her head and neck easily against the gentle curve of her mistress' breast.

Her last conscious thought… was simply to see if, maybe tomorrow… mistress had any strawberries.

She liked strawberries… with cream, too…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this story, please let me know by leaving a comment! I'll be sure to pass along your words to my co-author, as well! Feedback is important to make sure we're going in the right direction.


End file.
